


Counting the Days Hours

by Mohawkeye



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Campfires, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rating May Change, Summer Camp, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohawkeye/pseuds/Mohawkeye
Summary: A group of teenagers go to a month long Youth camp. The camp is divided by the two different schools that are there. Don't worry, it will get figured out.





	1. 11pm Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



Kate sat down at her home teams bleachers as she watched her school’s female football team be grounded into the dust by their rivals. The people on the other side of bleachers rejoiced about their team that hugged and the benched peopled run around with energy that the players looked like they needed. Kate’s eyes rolled and her body followed as she turned over and stood up. Her two girlfriends followed her, talking about things she pretended to respond to.

“Hey, Kate convince your Dad to let you go to the Summer camp with us,” her friend reminded.

The football teams cheers could be heard loud and clear in the background, the further away they got from the field the more clear they could hear each other. Kate put her hand on her forehead as she tried to block out the sun she was no facing. She hadn't bothered to check the weather so her denim jacket went from being worn to being tied around her waist.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll probably go without permission.”

The other team's quarterback, America Chavez, decided to jog quickly far ahead of her team that was celebrating. She took her helmet off and came to a stop a meter in front of Kate. America stood with her legs apart and left arm holding her football helmet on her arm and under her bicep. She faced away from the sun and didn’t seem to feel the heat as much as Kate did.

“Does the name Elijah Bradley ring a bell?” 

Kate may have been threatened by Chavez if her puffy shoulder football jersey didn't make her look like an alien to Brooklyn. America looked at Kate with ferocious intent as her hair strands stuck out randomly over her face. The confrontation took place so close near the school's exit gates.

“I texted him I was sick,” Kate recalled their cancelled plans.

“Cassie saw you with Shepherd at the beach,” America cut straight down.

Kate’s friends looked at each other before announcing they were leaving. They walked past America and walked down the street, Kate doesn’t walk away from her problems. That was when things got ugly.

“She’s lying.”

“Say that to her.” On cue, Cassie came over from the sidewalk outside. 

Loki walked over from the game and stood next to Kate with his chest broadened. He had seen the girls begin to gang up on Kate and he was always trying to suck up to her for reasons he has yet to explain. Then Elijah went in from behind Kate and said her name once. Kate glanced back at him and saw him squint as he was also getting the sun his eyes.

“Is what happened really worth this?”

“It is when you don't text back for a month and then you spread a rumour that I got America pregnant,” It’s easy to hear the anger in Eli’s voice.

“Oh yeah, no that was my friend- one of the girls that just left. I know you wouldn’t, you’re old fashioned and America is a Lesbo.”

Kate supposes that ticked America off as she stepped forward with an arm drawn back and she swung her closed hand into Kate’s face. Everyone started moving. Eli dashed towards Loki and Cassie tried to block Kates offence against America. Teddy, a classmate Kate hardly knew, was trying to leave the school when he saw this fight.

“Hold it! Stop,” He stood in between America and Kate as he waved his arm between Eli and Loki, “What is going on?!”

Eli misunderstood why Teddy was there and swung a punch directly into Teddy’s face. Everyone stopped, the home team standing on Teddy’s right and the Rival on the left. Eli apologised before he began yelling at Teddy about what was going on before Teddy could even accept the apology. Everyone heaved their breaths as Cassie bent her back to put hands on her knees and look up at Teddy.

“Okay, okay,” Teddy said with his hands out between the two as though he was trying to calm down animals, “You guys need to talk it out.”

“WHAT IS THIS?” An adult shouted, Kate can only identify as this person as Miss Frost.

All the teenagers took no time to dash and split up down the school's roads.

THE NEXT DAY

“Hey, Teddy,” David leaned back on his chair and looked at the person next to him, “Were you going to BYS’ Camp? We needed more people.”

They were in the middle of Science class as the entire room talked over the shouting teacher after one Kid decided it would be funny to Light a match with the bunsen burner. She then proceeded to knock the bunsen burner over and set the entire box of matches on fire. The teacher was currently yelling at her after he was had put out with a fire extinguisher and someone turned the bunsen's gas off, the teacher could be seen clearly jittering.

“Hm? Yeah, Billy wasn't too sure about going but we are going now.”

David flinched when Teddy looked at him to speak, “What happened to your eye?”

Teddy’s hand briefly moved over the bruise on his right eye before responding, “I got between a fight at the girls' football game yesterday.”

David nodded slowly before returning his attention to the Teacher who was ready to continue teaching. David couldn't say much else to Teddy, they talked but David was still new and didn’t know much about this area or its civilians. David didn’t even know who Billy was, someone that Teddy was close too was all he understood.

Later

“Who the hell goes out to eat noodles at eleven PM?” David said to himself under his breath as he saw a lanky white-haired teenager eating noodles at a stained white table while typing with one hand on his computer.

“Us, apparently,” The guy responded with a smile after he had finished sipping the noodles have hanging out of his mouth.

“Sir, are you this guys friend?” the cashier called out to him, David only noticed that he is crying now, “Can you make him leave, He has been here... for an hour past closing time!”

David looked at the teenager as he didn’t waver his gaze at David despite the cashier's comment. The boy’s smile turned into a grin as he stood up and pact his computer into its case and in the bag. He almost walked out but decided to stop at the door and watched David expectantly. David went to the counter and the cashier didn't take his order, he just turned off the lights and walked out the door. He waited for the two to get out.

Once they did the young boy locked it and ran off.

“I’m Tommy, “ the guy standing next to him said.

“David, you don’t have any leftover food do you?” David asked, half-heartedly joking.

“I might know a place,” Tommy said as he took steps away before looking back at David and motioned him to follow, “So why are you here?”

The duo had begun walking down Davids new and unfamiliar town. Many people were still outside, many looking ways shadier than the two. A little different to Chicago. David followed him because just by looking at Tommy he can assume they aren't that different in power, they are the same age and Tommy feels like he is handing out free memories. David just met him but knows he is the type of person to make memories with.

“I’m newly living with my cousin, he never buys food and I just realised this. And now I am following a stranger who said he knows where to eat.”

“I was talking about a seven eleven down here.”

“Why are you up so late?” David decided to ask an obvious question.

“I was doing school work, if I got one more caution I would need to attend a Youth winter camp,” David was caught an off a little by surprise as Tommy mentions the camp, “I wouldn’t hate it so much if my brother wasn’t going.”

“BYS’ camp? I’m actually working with them to help them get the camp sorted out.”

“Oh look more common ground, first we bond over late night snacks and now a BS’ camp. Shame about our different views”

David didn’t reply as Tommy opened the door for the 7/11 open for him. He was glad he got to see him in the light. He had a weird feeling of nostalgia as they walked around getting packet food. Tommy smiled widely as though he just enjoyed the company, he had dimples in his cheeks. Tommy discovered him staring and let his smile turn to a sneer as he raised an eyebrow before working his gaze along all of David’s face.

“I like your glasses, they’re stupid.” Tommy accompanied his words by pushing Davids glasses back by the part above his nose with his index finger.

“That's kinda contradictory.”

Tommy’s face dropped as he handed the packets of food to the cashier and David paid the money. They left and David followed Tommy’s lead as he sat down outside the store with his feet hanging over the footpath. No-one spoke as they ate their food. David had finished, throwing his rubbish into a nearby bin, and wrapped his arms around himself to get more heat during this cold night.

“So you gotta number?”


	2. 10 pm Cabin horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: David 
> 
> From: Tommy
> 
> Hey bitch
> 
> Tommy sighed out loud before erasing the message and retyping.

Eli had gone to the summer camp hoping to make friends, memories and just relax for once. He now waited outside of BYS’ main building with his bag slung over his shoulders in his T-shirt and trousers with an infinite amount of pockets that he is yet to discover. Mrs Danvers walked out of the building and waved at Eli. Eli was probably the closest to Carol than any other person at the youth service, he knew she was a pilot who worked at the Brooklyn youth service on her free days.

She stood next to him comfortably in the silence and heat. Eli looked at the BYS building, it was small and against the other buildings. He hadn’t been to it recently, although he would sometimes go to it after school on Friday with America. It used to have a small pride flag above the glass door visible with the window, they had recently gotten a bigger one to hang up at the windows. Eli remembers a conversation with Cassie who said her parents don’t want her near the service because it was ‘shady’ and America laughed about how it was the flag's fault. Cassie’s parents soon accepted the place, and are allowing her to come to the camp.

Eli began to be faithful this trip was going to be good, then Tommy happened. Walking down the street were Teddy, Billy and Tommy. Of course, Eli didn’t know who Teddy and Billy were but he sure as hell knew Tommy. His first instinct is to push his chest out and stare Tommy down. The three all carried their bags so it was unmistakable what was happening. Tommy was looking at his phone with a concentrated face, he eventually looked up and saw Eli. He grinned.

“Hey, aren’t you Kate’s Ex?”

Before Eli could respond Billy and Teddy introduced themselves. Eli apologised again about the face punching thing. Everything went quiet except for Billy and Teddy quietly talking. Tommy and Eli stood next to each other on their own phone. Tommy continued to stare at his screen with a struggling face and Eli couldn’t resist not looking. 

To: David 

From: Tommy

Hey bitch

Tommy sighed out loud before erasing the message and retyping.

To: David 

From: Tommy

Hello, it’s Tommy 

Tommy's thumb hovered over the send button before he didn’t hit the button and threw his head back in mild annoyance. As his eyes weren’t fixed on the phone he saw a dark-skinned teenager walking towards them with a black polo shirt and a yellow tinted glasses. He had a bag lodged under one of his arms and he was looking down at his phone in the other hand. Tommy seemed to smile slightly as he deleted his message and rewrote it again.

To: David 

From: Tommy

Look up

The boy walking towards them was still looking at his phone when he slightly furrowed his eyebrows and looked up ahead. He smiled slightly and sped up his walk. 

“Finally, someone who isn’t white.” David hugged Tommy, “Ew, he’s Tommy’s friend. Never mind.”

“Bill, Teddy this is David-“

“He is in my classes,” Teddy told Tommy with a slight chuckle.

Tommy didn’t seem to care as he decided to stop the introduction and just talk to David with his hand resting on him. Eli turned out of whatever they were saying as he saw Kate fucking Bishop strolling down the street sunglasses down and purple lipstick very visible as she rolled a suitcase on the pavement. Eli almost bolted for the hills then and there but the quick breath he hears Tommy take catches him in wonder. It took him a few seconds to realise that she was being accompanied by a white boy toy. He was muscular and had a large green backpack, he also looked like he had enough hair gel in that he could use it as an impact pillow for someone who fell a mile down.

She walked over, staring at the ground with a blank expression. Her boy toy smiled at the group of teenagers and offered a small wave. Mrs Danvers welcomed her and they all continued to wait. A white mini-bus pulled up in front of the building and a smiling Rhodey opened the door from the inside. Mr Barnes walked out from behind him with a roll call in his hand, he counted the crowd and announced that they were waiting on four more people.

America soon came with Loki as they had her carry one of their three loaded bags. Even if they are gender fluid, they definitely didn’t need this many clothes. They looked like a diva with a green jacket that had grey fur coming out of the neck. America had a medium sized blue bag slung over her shoulder with a white star on it, much like most of her other clothes. 

“Look who I ran into on my way down here,” Loki announced as he pointed to America and she threw his bag to the ground and he let out an offended, “hey!”

Everyone seemed to split with their own small groups or pairs of people. So this is how the camp will go. Cassie came walking over with a boy their age, Johnas, Eli reminded himself. Cassie seemed so bright despite seeing Kate. It made Eli feel warm to see a sister like a girl so happy. 

“Everyone is Here, can everybody move onto the minibus.”

Eli managed to get a seat alone and looked out the window as he listened to every conversation going on around him. The most interesting one was between David and Tommy. 

“So I used to play around with Kate, then she started dating Eli,” Tommy gossiped to David, “I heard she broke up with him because he wouldn’t have sex with her.”

“I guess that’s their business, but you look like you’re not going to drop out of it.”

“Eli even turned down Kate’s idea of a threesome, it’s his loss.”

Eli felt as though he was going to swing at him any moment now. He tried to focus on the fast travelling outside landscape and how it got more rural as they travelled further out. Tommy continued to spread his theories to his friend and Eli was ready to slap a bitch. Tommy was saved by Mr Barnes reading out the cabin rooms.

“We have three rooms with two bunk beds in each, one for the girls and two for the boys… and Loki,” Mr Barnes spoke loudly from the front of the minibus as Rhody, who drove, reminded him to include Loki, “David, Ted, Tommy and Eli are together-.”

Tommy leaned between the space between his and David’s chairs to smile at Eli’s face while Barnes said all the other cabins inhabitants. Eli couldn’t stand him anymore and turned around with a straight back to talk to Billy and Teddy who sat behind him.

“What are you guys thinking about with the cabins?”

“Kate and America in the same room and I don’t know anyone in my room,” Billy looked up at him and pushed his fringe more out of the way, “well, I know Loki but I don’t trust them.”

Eli thought about Loki and his flamboyant appearance and the whole pronouns things, “where is Loki going to get changed, since he’s gay and everything.”

Teddy and Billy took a moment to look at each other and Teddy answered, “We’re dating Eli.”

“I didn’t mean it rudely, I swear,” Eli clenched his teeth together and worried the conversation was over, “Looking at you and Tommy next to each other I do see a lot of resemblances.”

“Yeah, Tommy refuses to see it though.”

They soon got off the minibus and stepped into the farm area, Mrs Danvers was explaining more rules of the camp as the camps manager came out as well as his son that lives with him. Nobody made direct eye contact with the son, knowing that he was another person going to join their awkward mix of people. The teachers were going over the rules when the new guy walked slyly over to Eli’s side. Eli looked at his dirty boots and the white skin that showed above it.

“Hey...Eli?”

Eli jumped away for a moment and looked up to see Nate. Nate smiles at Eli’s wide eyes and wrapped his arms around Eli, pressing his face into Eli’s neck. Eli looked straight ahead to look at America who lifted her sunglasses and looked at Eli above them. Nate smiled into Eli’s shoulder as he looked at America stressed out. Tommy watched this confrontation and held a mocking smile as different thoughts ran through his head. The workers had a moment of talking to each other as all the teenagers paused to talk.

“Nate? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Who’s this?” Teddy asked with a polite smile.

“He’s my friend and used to go to my school.”

“Eli used to have a crush on him,” Kate whispered to Noh-var, although Tommy and Cassie heard her.

Tommy burst out into a fit of giggles as David rose his eyebrow at him, Tommy had whispered what he heard from Kate to David. David just dismissed it but seemed a little more interested in what was happening between the two boys. 

 

Cabin 1: Elijah Bradley, Thomas Shepherd, Theodore Altman and David Alleyne

“What if Kate actually broke up with Eli because he wanted too much sex? I once dated a bisexual girl and she wanted to have sex at least thee times a day,” Tommy whispered into David’s ear.

David’s face twisted in disgust as he said, “dude…”

“What?” David rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Teddy, “David?”

Cabin 2: Loki Odinson, William Kaplan, Noh-var Dickbong and Jonas Smith.

“Excuse me, William,” Noh-are asked across the room from the bottom bunk, “Can you explain what happened with Elijah and Kate?”

Billy looked at him and paused from the book he was reading, looking up at Noh-var. Loki was sorting through their clothes deciding on what to wear tomorrow as he waited for Jonas to get back from the bathroom so he could talk to him. Loki said he wanted to ask about the drama with Kate as he is close with Cassie. 

“Eli and Kate were supposed to go on a date but she blew it off to hang with my brother. Some rumours spread around about Eli and America, Kate said she didn’t start them.”

“How would Kate know if he used to have a crush on someone.”

“I… guess Eli always thought like he was closer to Kate than they actually were.”

“Oh, this is going to be dramatic.” Loki began painting their nails.

Cabin 3: Cassandra Lang, America Chavez and Kate Bishop

“So, anyone sees detective Pikachu?”

Cassie talked to the room that may as well be empty. Kate tapped away at her phone and America was rolled on her side facing a wall. Cassie sighed and tried to text jones but he didn't read her ‘hello’ message. 

“Uh, So what do you know about Eli and that guy,” Kate smiled as she put her phone down, “Because he told me a month ago-”

“I don’t care,” America objected.

“I’m not trying to be rude, I’m making conversation-”

“It’s sad that you think ‘conversation’ means gossip.”

“Let me finish what I’m saying! God, I’m sorry okay. But you have some misdirected anger!”

"Yeah, I like Pokemon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Noah's last name Dickbong or something because I was giving to much power.


	3. 9 Pm Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and the lads travel down to the haunted lake only to find that his mother wedding ring was stolen! I'm joking this is a young avengers fanfic. It was also pretty graphic this chapter so I am changing the rating.

Tommy had woken up at four in the morning. He didn’t hesitate to get up as he was excited about what he had thought about doing before he dozed off last night, that and someone had left the lights on. Tommy climbed down the ladders of his bunk bed using his naturally quiet movements. He crouched slightly next to David’s bed and moved the cover down from David’s face.

Tommy hadn’t seen David without his glasses and had thought to see him asleep without them was a religious experience, but that wasn’t what he found himself focused on. His shirt and moved around during the night and rod Lower than Tommy had seen before. Tommy also spent a significant amount of time looking at David’s eyebrows and how the right one was really messed up with hairs sticking all over the place. Tommy contemplated brushing his thumb over the mess of hairs, his hand hovering over him slightly.

Tommy paused for a moment and turned to the bunk beds behind him, looking at the other's breath loudly, Tommy remembered just how weird it was to stare at people who were sleeping. Tommy gently shook David until he was awake and squinting at the light. David laid eyes on Tommy and rose an eyebrow. Tommy smiled and pulled David up by his arm. He eventually came to his feet and followed Tommy outside the cabin, his hand had tried to hold onto Tommy’s as David was too tired to think about it. Tommy moved his hand away and grabbed onto Davids' wrist as though that was any better, using his other hand to shine a light.

“What-”

“I’m making it up to you,” Tommy told him as he opened the door to the empty lunch building.

David decided not to talk and let Tommy do what he must, Tommy handed David his phone to show the light. Tommy leapt over the bench where they had the food kept in hot containers that were left alone. Tommy walks around that area for a few moments squatting down and opening cabinets. Eventually, he jumped up with a smile and two cups of noodles in his hands. There was a subtle humming outside the entrance doors. Tommy didn't let go of the cups and ran around the desk and followed David into a closet. We are in a closet, Tommy thought to himself.

It was tight and loaded with equipment, hardly wide enough for one person. Both were both quite lanky, this was the first time they were thankful for it. Although the room was so unfitted that their legs pressed together, there was a bucket behind David's knees and a mop that dug uncomfortably into his spine. They had to hold their head and chest away from each other so their faces would. Tommy still held the cups between them and that gave even less room. 

There were steps wondering outside the door. Two people who talked and laughed muffled as Tommy prayed they didn't see the two. The two looked at each other with wide eyes. The breaths in the room went quieter but got louder in Tommy's mind. David shuddered and began to avoid eye contact. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and thought back to how annoyed David was at him last night. At first, he believed it was because David was an LGBT+ supporter but looking at him now it had occurred to Tommy that David was definitely not straight.

Tommy put the two cups he was holding on the shelf sections on his side and folded his arms. Tommy looked at David intensely and thought about how his eyebrow hairs were still not in place. Tommy decided on going for it. He lifted his hand and rested it on David's temple and brushed his thumb over his eyebrow. David breathed in quickly with something that could be mistaken for a gasp, he instantly covered his mouth and looked at the door. The sounds outside the door were quiet but not gone. David squirmed against Tommy, Tommy found his awkwardness adorable. David stopped moving when he felt Tommy push his pelvis into him and his half boner was obvious.

Tommy whispered to David, “Is this okay?”

David nodded and moved closer to Tommy to connect their lips. Tommy’s hand were both at the back to David's head to pull him in closer, David rested his hand on the side of Tommy’s neck so it was touching his jawline. There was no sound outside the door and Tommy was glad for it as he pushed his tongue into David’s mouth for David to make a low moan. Tommy moved his hands to grip on David’s hips to push himself into him. Tommy was being a lot rougher in a way that made him feel dominant, even if David was taller. 

“Never… fucked a guy before,” Tommy moaned as he grinded harder on him.

David backed away from Tommy as Tommy whined from the lost, hands still grabbing on to him. David opened the closet door and tumbled out as he found his feet again. It was empty but the back door was open. David adjusted his glasses and tried to walk out of the building with his arms crossed as Tommy walked gave him a confused look from the closet but got out anyway. Tommy watched David leave and looked back at the cups on the shelf.

 

It was morning breakfast when everyone was chanting for food. Kate had started it and now they all screamed ‘Bacon’ at the top of their lungs. There were three tables; on the right was most of the ‘home’ school people with Kate leading most of the conversation, on the left was most of the ‘rival’ school where it was quieter and Eli talked about something. In the middle was Tommy, David, Billy and Teddy. Tommy sat down first and teddy and Billy followed against his will, Teddy urged David to sit down as well.

Eventually, everyone was called to get food and sit back down. Teddy and Billy talked quietly and left Tommy and David in awkward silence. Tommy had almost inhaled his food and put his utensils down, resting the top of his head in his hand and let his hand fall down onto the seat. Tommy looked at David from the side and David looked back at his food quickly. Tommy slides closer to him on the circle table. David decided to pay him no mind until he got too close and David gave Tommy a look.

“Wanna talk about it?” Tommy asked with a disgusted face, he obviously didn’t wanna.

“I… I just think it would be a bad idea.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him and David rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Cassie complained about Kate and America’s roommateship.

“They wouldn’t just behave? I couldn’t even just listen to music and tune them out because my phone was taken away.”

America scoffed and rolled her eyes, “She started it.”

“I don’t care. You don’t have to like each other, just ignore each other.”

Meanwhile, Kate talked to her own table.

“I mean we didn’t exactly date we went on TWO dates and on both he was acting like we were best friends who talk about ever-”

“Kate, I don’t think we should be talking about the issues like this,” Nohvarr intruded.

“Okay. You talk.”

A day of avoidance went passed everyone's heads, two separate schools, two separate volleyball games and two different conversations. This happened until it was 9 pm and everyone was sitting around the fire quietly until Tommy began speaking.

“Prepare yourselves for this;

A young couple went to the movies and stopped at the local Lover’s Lane for some kissing. The boy turned on the radio to set the mood. Just as he reaches his arms around his girlfriend, a news bulletin warns of an escaped murderer who has a hook for a right hand. The man had escaped from a facility for the criminally insane.

The boy thinks it will be funny to tease his girlfriend to scare her. He begins to tell her he is sure they are in a place the escapee might choose to hide. He goes on and on terrifying his girlfriend. He hoped she would throw herself into his arms for comfort, however his plan backfires. His girlfriend insists they leave right away.

Reluctantly, the boy drives his girlfriend home. When she gets out, she begins yelling and faints. The young man jumps out and runs around the car. There, on her door handle, is a bloody hook!”

At this point in the story, a hook was placed on Davids' shoulder and he jumped slightly, not as much as Teddy who was next to him did. Cassie began laughing and took the hook off her hand as Tommy also laughed. She walked over to him and put her arm over his shoulders stretching to reach him. Teddy and Billy glared at them as David crossed his arms.

“He didn't even react!” Tommy laughed into her shoulder, now Eli also laughed with them as everyone else exchanged glances.

It didn’t take a lot for everyone to be fed up with the mosquitoes and the fires smoke burning in their face, they all left one by one. Tommy, David and Kate being the last people, Kate was engaged in a conversation about what was the best amount of times to masturbate a day with Tommy. Twice. This is not including sex.

“What should I do about my cabin?” Kate asked out of the blue.

“Maybe try to be acquaintances with America.”

“She is just so… American.”

“Wow. Well, that was my advice.” Tommy licked his lips and flicked through his hair, “So, I know a little bitch who was totally down for fucking until I stated what was happening.”

“Ask her why she doesn't wanna, side note: she would probably love spontaneous sex,” Kate laughed as she looked at her nails.

“Wait. I have an issue, so there is this dumbass who-”

“We still haven’t figured out my issues, David.”

Kate looked at both of their faces wildly and leaves as quietly as possible.

“Hey, can I put out the fire now?” Rhodes asked the remaining two as he walked up from behind them. They stood up and began walking when Tommy whispered in Davids' ear.

“... Wanna show me how guys do it. We can go to the bathroom.”  
David rolled his eyes but didn't hold away from Tommy dragging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know If I made any mistakes and I appreciate when comments leave compliments.


End file.
